Four Kisses
by Still Not King
Summary: Sora kissed Taichi three times before he finally kissed her. Taiora.


**Author's Notes: **Just a quick Taiora one-shot. I don't own _Digimon_.

* * *

The first time Sora had kissed him had been in junior high as the result of a dare.

They had been at a birthday party for one of their friends in the soccer club when someone had the bright idea to play Spin the Bottle; all of them had been gathered around in a circle and everyone started taking turns.

Ten minutes in and Taichi had been disappointed that the bottle hadn't landed on him once.

That disappointment soon turned into nervousness when Sora's turn came and it landed on him.

His entire body froze as he stared in surprise across the circle at Sora, who was pointedly not looking at him. This was ridiculous; out of all the girls who could have gotten him, the one who did was the girl he had known his entire life, the girl who he had played countless hours of soccer with, the girl who just so happened to be his best friend.

He couldn't even imagine kissing Sora (though to be honest, he couldn't imagine Sora kissing anyone; after all there were just some thoughts you couldn't have about your best friend). The idea of the two of them kissing seemed to impossible to him that he opened his mouth to tell her that she didn't have to go through with this.

But before he could speak, she suddenly leaned across the circle and planted her lips on his.

It hadn't been the best of kisses (it was rushed and sloppy, in fact) but it had stuck with him.

It had been his first kiss after all.

It had been hers too.

* * *

The second time Sora had kissed him had been in high school after his girlfriend had dumped him.

The two of them had been hanging out at the soccer field (even if Sora had given up soccer for tennis, she always made time to have one-on-one matches with him) when he had caught sight of his ex-girlfriend walking hand in hand with one of his teammates.

The girl smirked at him.

Beside him, he heard Sora growl.

Sora had actually growled at his ex.

(Though, maybe it shouldn't have come as quite a surprise to him. His ex, for her name did not deserve to be recognized, had always disliked Sora for some reason; probably because Sora was a girl and he liked to hang out with her.)

Before he could decided on a course of action (other than punch his good-for-nothing teammate in the nose), Sora, out of nowhere, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him.

He was in such a state of shock that the only thing he could do was note that she had become much improved as a kisser since the game of Spin the Bottle. When she pulled back, she turned and muttered "Bitch" at the retreating backs of his ex-girlfriend and teammate.

She had meant to help him get back at his ex.

So he ignored the weak feeling in his knees and resolved not to bring up the kiss to her.

Unbeknownst to him, she had been disappointed when he never brought up the subject.

* * *

The third time Sora had kissed him had been at their high school graduation.

He had been in the middle of telling her about the summer job he had gotten at a sporting goods store when she kissed him.

When she pulled back, he asked, "What?"

Not the most intelligent of responses but her kiss, despite not lasting all that long, had somehow deprived his entire brain of oxygen.

She smiled shakily at him. "I love you, Tai." She shrugged. "I didn't want to leave for university without telling you."

Before he could respond, she pulled him into a quick hug and went off to find her family.

Her leaving was probably a good thing; the space would give him some time to think.

He _really_ needed some time to think.

* * *

The first time Taichi had kissed Sora had been the day after their high school graduation.

She had been working the counter at her mother's flower shop when he strode in with a determined expression on his face. Before she could say anything, he reached across the counter and kissed her.

He pulled back and grinned at her. "Want to go out with me?"

She smiled.

"I'd thought you'd never ask."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Please read and review.


End file.
